Rumour Scope
by Musikat12
Summary: Hi, I'm Clary and this is my life, I have loads of friends, I go to the cinema, I love sport and I like rocket salad Oh, and one more thing, an arrogant asshole is new in my class and I can't stop myself from looking at him... again and again


_Thinking about what you're going to be wearing at school tomorrow? Girls have been spending hundreds of dollars on new makeup, accessories and hair products in the past few days._

 _Of course the first day of school counts the most, especially in Brooklyn Academy. New students join every term so if a girl isn't happy with their selection of boys to play with, it wouldn't hurt to check out some of the shiny new guys right?_

 _Speaking of new guys, the hot Jace Lightwood is joining Brooklyn Academy. He has been spotted in schools all around North America and a warning for all those desperate girls who worship guys like him - he's a player. In fact, his last girlfriend Emma Carstairs called him a man slut._

 _Well, enjoy looking for another one night stand girls because Jace will give it to you and we all know he'll be going for the populars._

 _Till next time!  
Rumour Scope  
X_

Ch1 - first day's the worst

"Clarissa!" Valentine bellowed. Clary heard the thin walls of her bedroom vibrate. She exhaled and sluggishly dragged herself out of bed.

Nowadays Valentine would leave home and not come back in days but after time, Clary had gotten used to it. She quickly brushed her hair and as always, the curls of it fell into her face.

She had cut her hair over the holidays so now it was a little below shoulder length. Then she yanked on some jeans, a khaki t-shirt and a military jacket before pulling on her combat boots and applying a little foundation.

Even though she wasn't popular, she still liked to make an impression. Clary liked looking good in front of her friends who were all determined to make it to the top of the popularity chain.

Her friends were Simon, Maia, Jordan, Jem, Will, Seelie and Magnus and they all fought hard to be noticed. Clary, however, lurked in the background.

However, she was always a favourite with the boys and also talked with many of the popular people like Maureen and Kaelie although she disliked Kaelie quite a lot.

When she got to school, she saw Jordan and Raphael Santiago talking and sighed. She absolutely hated Raphael. She walked up to them after none of her other friends were there and cleared her throat.

"Hi, Jordan, how was your Paris holiday?" She asked, completely ignoring Raphael and his odd smirk.

"And hello to you to, Clarissa." Raphael said seductively. So far, he was the flirtiest guy Clary had seen and was always chasing pretty girls. Not that he wasn't hot, in fact, he was gorgeous but his personality totally wrecked it.

Clary was about to say something that sounded like an insult when Seelie came in. She had her platinum hair in a braid and was wearing stiletto heels with a checked dress and tights. Glamorous as always.

Clary squealed and ran up to her before giving her a massive hug. Seelie laughed and then quickly dug into her bag, getting out a magnet from Venice.

"For you, Clary." She said, handing it to Clary. Clary smiled and took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Seelie, so how was Venice?" Seelie smiled. Clary remembered how excited she was to go. She and her boyfriend Sebastian had gotten serious and then had finally decided to go on holiday together.

"It was amazing. Sebastian took me out on a boat at midnight and it was really romantic. I took loads of pictures." Clary took a look at the photos Seelie had taken on her phone. They were all of her and Sebastian in restaurants and museums and also of the view.

"So, Clary, what did you do in the holidays?" Clary thought for a moment and then decided to lie. Honestly, she hadn't done anything in the holidays because her dad said no.

"Err, I went to Wales with mom and Luke." She said nervously. Seelie smiled and nodded keenly.

Clary then heard the door of the classroom open again. Two boys and a girl entered. The girl had jet black hair and looked Latin American and so did one of the boys but he had glowing blue eyes whilst the girl had dark.

Clary's eyes widened when she saw the other boy. He had amber eyes and was tan and blonde; he was basically perfect. Clary quickly looked away in shock. She reminded herself the last time she dated.

Meliorn had gone drinking in the local bar and she'd had to call the police after he drank too much beer and started terrorizing people. He ended up in rehab.

Clary shook her head at the awful memory and quickly flicked her eyes back to Seelie. Seelie too was watching the golden boy with her mouth fully open. Clary nudged her to look away.

The dark-haired girl approached Clary confidently. Up close, Clary got reminded of how tiny she was. She looked up at the tall girl.

She looked liked a supermodel, wearing dark pink lipstick and her face was in a medium coverage of foundation. The girl was also wearing tight fitted jeans with a fairly short top.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle. You must be Clary. Mr Garroway told me to look for a redhead and I can only see one around here." She said in a sweet voice. Clary smiled and shook Isabelle's outstretched hand.

"Yeah, he's my dad. I guess I'm on school touring duty this time, huh." She replied and laughed, quickly moving away to Seelie who had now started snogging Sebastian.

Seelie too had had red-ish hair but it was too ginger for her liking so she dyed it blonde and it looked better on her according to Clary.

Clary hoisted her new adidas backpack onto her shoulder and followed Isabelle's lead towards the classroom door. Suddenly, Clary got pushed sharply into the wall and her knees bashed at the harsh impact. She quickly whipped her head around. Behind her was the mysterious golden boy.

"Hey, I'm so sorry." The boy said, running his fingers through his hair. Clary felt an awful throb in her legs and decided not to let this one go, however hot the guy looked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are, dufus. Watch where you're going next time or I'll kick your sorry sorry ass." She snapped at him. His eyes widened with surprise and his thin lips pulled into the most adorable smile.

"I'm Jace, by the way." Clary scowled and shook his hand moodily.

"You Isabelle's brother or something?" Jace nodded after hesitating.

"Yeah, you know her?" Clary nodded back at him.

"I'm showing her around school." Jace pulled an intrigued and Clary awkwardly stepped aside him to Isabelle who was talking to the other boy with the blue eyes. However, Jace skipped back to her side. Clary sighed.

"What do you want now? A bloody nose or a fractured skull. I have both on my exclusive menu." Jace laughed and then shook his head.

"Hey, can you show me and Alec around too?" He asked, pointing his finger towards the boy next to Isabelle. Clary shrugged and nodded as a reply.

Time skip Time skip Time skip Time skip

Clary looked at her class schedule. It read:

 **Double Maths - Mr Starkweather  
Double Economics - Mrs Fairchild  
Spanish - Miss Penhallow  
Philosophy - Mr Herondale  
Double Chemistry - Mr Morgenstern**

She groaned. These were all her least favourite subjects put into one day. She looked at Maia who was sitting next to her. Clary took a little peek at her lessons.

 **Double Maths - Mr Starkweather  
Religious Studies - Miss Carstairs  
Biology - Mr Morgenstern  
French - Madame Nightshade  
Double English - Mr Garroway **

Maia's schedule at least looked descent.

"Hey, at least we have maths together, right?" Maia said cheerfully. Clary already knew that she had Maths with Maia, Spanish with Simon, Chemistry with Jordan and Philosophy with Seelie. Unfortunately, she had nothing with Magnus and Jem.

Mrs Litwillow started speaking about the future school year and she droned on and on about how everybody needed to try their hardest and achieve their very best.

The school bell rang and Clary exhaled in relief. Double maths first. She quickly got get backpack and headed for the door.

Mr Starkweather wasn't there when Clary got to the maths room. There were however a few people already there like Raphael, Kaelie and... Jace. Clary quickly took her place furthest away from where he was sitting and began to draw.


End file.
